Meant To Be, Messed Up
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Jemma. One-shot. What if when Emma got back together with Sean, he tried to push Emma and Jay into becoming friends by forcing Jay to help Emma with some stuff? Emma's long tried to resist the bad boy of her past, but when her own boyfriend throws her back into Jay's dangerous arms, hows she to resist when Jay wants her just as badly too? SMUT/fluff/romance!


Emma was good at math, and science, but English? Emma wasn't sure if deep down Mrs Kwan was marking fairly, but she always gave Emma just a half decent mark, which wasn't enough.

"Emma, stop stressing." Laughed Sean, sitting in the Dot with her.

Emma tossed him a glare, looking up from rubbing her temples and trying to study. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to do this crap anymore." she pushed her long blonde hair back.

Sean frowned at the reminder. "Blame your ex for that." he muttered.

Emma shot him a look, and he shut up. Peter wasn't what sent him to drop out, true, Mrs H kicked him out for drugs, but Peter confessed it was him who put it in Sean's locker and it was Sean who just didn't want to go back. Emma, deep down, really hated that.

Emma groaned, tossing her head back, "I've never gotten a 70% mark."

"You poor thing." Taunted a smooth, husky, very sarcastic voice. Jay Hogart sat down on the other side of the booth they sat in, beside Sean and across from her

Emma looked at him, and they locked eyes. She glared and rolled her eyes. Jay Hogart was NOT what she needed right now. "Not now, Jay." she snapped

He snickered at her, lifting his hand to steal one of her fries off her plate since Sean had eaten all his. Jay wore his famous black hat, and even to this day, put it on backwards. Looked good on him still, even if he was all grown up, past highschool, and even growing a short boxed beard. He'd been working out a lot too, becoming so lean. (Emma hated to notice)

Sean still had yet to know anything about Emma and Jay in the past when he was gone in Wasaga. He figured the tension he felt sometimes between the two was still hatred, and maybe there was, but there was something else too.

"Jay got really good marks in English." Sean admitted, and Emma wanted to laugh. Actuallly, she did. After Jay glared at Sean, he glared at Emma.

"Jay?" Emma asked Sean, narrowing her eyes back to Jay, "Jay _Torez_ , you mean?" she asked, naming off the guy in her science class. Jay plastered a fake grin on his face at her, trying not to show her she made his blood boil up; like she usually did.

"Jay Hogart." Sean said, pointing next to him at Jay, "He sucked in everything else, but the guy is Shakespeare deep down." he joked.

Emma blinked and kept eyeing Jay in disbelief but wonder. She leaned back in her spot, and crossed her arms over her polka dotted t-shirt.

Jay sneered at Sean, "Shakespeare is all about poetry. Poetry sucks, I hate poetry."

Emma smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes. Of course he thought that.

"I just knew my grammar and I think Kwan secretly wanted me." he shrugged.

Both Emma and Sean cringed but had to admit it was funny, sharing a laugh as Jay smirked and stole another french fry from Emma until she slapped his hand away.

"Are you even going to eat them?" he snapped at her, not seeing her even eat ONE since he got there. He then eyed her, wondering if she was going through that 'body issue' again he heard about.

... he hoped not. He didn't get it actually. Emma had the best body of a girl/woman he'd ever seen or been with .

Fuck.

When her legs use to wrap around his waist when they- Jay snapped out of it, shaking his head and blinking. "Anyways," he itched the back of his neck and slapped Sean's shoulder, "Just came here to tell you, you got the night shift tonight."

"Nice." nodded Sean. He needed the extra money so more hours at the shop would do good. Emma was always on him to make more of himself. He was about to get up when he eyed between his best friend and girl friend, "Em, why don't you just let Jay help you?"

Emma flipped the page she was studying from her English book and muttered under her breath quite loudly yet so calmly, "When hell freezes over."

Jay couldn't help but smirk devilishly and shake his head. The girl always knew just what to say. "I think it has, Polka Dot." he tapped his finger on the sheet of her 70% mark that Mrs Kwan gave her, "I did this same test and got 100%"

Emma's mouth dropped, looking back at him, not believing it but had to. He nearly groaned, remembering a time she kneeled before him and made the same face two years back at the ravine. Suddenly his pants were too tight and he eyed Emma up and down before glancing up at Sean, "I'll help."

Emma eyed him wierdly, wondering where that came from. Two seconds ago, they were bugging the hell out of another (Like they normally did) and suddenly he **wanted** to help?

Emma bit her lip and couldn't help but shrug, "Fine." she nodded. Her and Jay locked eyes, and he nodded back, but his eyes burned right into her soul and her heart thumped so loudly she wondered if he could hear it, or even Sean- or god, Sean! Emma snapped out of it and smiled up at her **boyfriend** "Have fun at work."

He leaned down, kissing her cheek quick, and as he did, Emma saw Jay with his eyes still smoldering at her, and she couldn't breath.

Why did he do this to her? Did he know that he did?

((((((****)))))))

Emma was suppose to go to Jay's to study since she was always over there anyways for Sean. The two lived together. Oddly, Jay was never there when she was with Sean though. . so it was awkward knocking on his door.

It was even wierder, since she had changed clothes from earlier. Why did she do that? Would he notice? She now wore a white skirt, and a pink top, that highlighted her tan and her hair fell around her shoulders so naturally and softly.

He had opened his door, his eyes almost twinkling and he leaned on the door frame. He looked amused for a moment that **she** was on his door step, and this time, it wasn't for Sean. He almost looked like he **forgot** about their little date too. Jerk!

NOT A DATE. A STUDY..DATE. um, Study, uh, meeting! Yeah, lets just call it a study meeting.

"Lets just do this?" Emma snapped, bitterly pushing past him with her note books and went towards the couch.

He chuckled, looking after her and then turned back to the door with a smirk as he shut it.

((*))

"Do you have to do that now?" Emma asked, waving the smoke out of her face as Jay lit a cigerette, or possibly a joint up beside her an hour in.

Much to her shock, he was being a lot of help. They were almost finished, and Kwan was going to be giving her an A plus if she do say so herself!

Emma narrowed her eyes at Jay, and he exhaled the smoke from his joint out of his lips so smoothly and slowly, his eyes smoldering back at her.

Emma bit her lip, and looked away, back down at her papers.

"Why'd you come here?" he had to ask.

Emma looked at him weirdly, and shifted in her seat, flattening out her skirt. He watched in a trance. "You know why." she snapped. To **study.**

Jay looked like he was going to say something else, but his eyebrows then raised and he changed the subject, holding out the joint to her. "You could use this."

"Are you serious?" Emma snapped at him, her eyes flashing madly, "You know how I feel about drugs and that crap."

"Drugs, I get." he said, leaning closer to her, showing her the joint in his hand, "But trees? This is just innocent herb." he snuck a glance at her, seeing her eyes locked on the lit part of the joint. She was curious, and he knew it. "I thought you were a tree hugger, GP?" he smirked, "Whats the issue?"

Emma was loss of words. She hated how Jay was like this, **good** at words. No wonder he passed English so well. "You're so-"

Jay laughed, "What?" he raised an eyebrow, grinning ear to ear, knowing she was going to take it and she did.

She wanted to try. And she slowly brought it to her lips.

"Inhale slow, Polka Dot." he instructed.

She did, and it went down somewhat smoothly until one part made her cough and she covered her mouth. He chuckled, and took the joint back. Emma suddenly felt a bit of stress lift off her shoulders.

"Wow." she admitted.

He gave her a look like 'Right?'. They both smiled at another. Emma forgot how Jay could do this to her. Make her feel...better. Even if they were being 'bad'. She liked that balance though, how Jay use to show her how to be a little bad sometimes and she showed him how to be good.

Emma swallowed, watching how sexy it was to see Jay inhale and exhale his smoke as he sat up a bit more on the couch and then ashed in his ash tray. He took another hit and handed it back to Emma

He missed their hang outs too.

She was slow to take another hit, but she did, and then found herself wondering what it was she felt on her leg. She handed Jay the joint and watched as he took it, took a hit, and set the joint down in the ashtray. She looked down, and now saw that it was his hand on her leg.

"Jay-" before she could even protest, he had already leaned over her, and his hand was coming dangerously close to the hem of her skirt.

She wanted to scoot away from him, his touch was making her nervous, but she found herself scooting closer to him.

"You miss this, and you know it." he said quite smugly, his lips about to touch hers and she gasped, as he chose to bow his neck instead and start kissing up her neck. She moaned and threw her head back a little, feeling his full pout like lips sucking on her neck. Sean never did it like Jay Could.

She wasn't sure if she was just high or not, but she was feeling tingles everywhere; but, then again, she felt them in their past too.

"Wait, no," she said, "I shouldn't, I have a boyfriend," but her protests were in vain. She leaned into him as he kissed up and down her neck, and she realized that she was incredibly wet between the legs. She wondered for a moment who that pesky boyfriend was again, failing to say his name again.

Jay was pushing her onto her back on the sofa, and he was on top of her. She watched him unbutton his blue jeans and pull them down past his knees. There was a great buldge in his boxers, and Emma realized that her thong was soaked through. He was spreading her legs—and she was letting him—and he lifted her skirt.

They had never went THIS far before, only, fooling around and oral. Emma was no virgin anymore, recently because of Sean, but that didn't mean she was some slut now, but Jay..god Jay could make her do just about anything. He was the devil. And she was his angel. And she was a liar if she didn't admit she didn't think about this before.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she protested, meekly, as he reached up her skirt, examining her thong, finding it was only tied together. He deftly untied both sides at once and pulled it away from her, a groan coming from the back of his throat.

She tried to get away, then. "No," she said, "please, don't, Jay, I just wanted help with my English." She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down.

He bitterly whispered to her ,"Don't act innocent with me, Emma." they both stared in anothers eyes, "We both know of all people, I know you're not. " He knew her secrets, her flaws, and he still loved her for it.

She bit her lip, and he stared down at it hungrily, bending down and kissing her hard to bite her lower lip playfully himself. "Jay." she whimpered into the kiss. They kissed softer, and she sighed, and opened her mouth letting entry of his tongue that flicked against hers.

He then grabbed her shirt in the middle, where it buttons, and pulled the two sides of the shirt apart, hard. Buttons flew across the room and Jay stared greedily at her exposed chest, the sexy black push-up bra. He grabbed her wrists, one in each hand, and put them over her head. He managed to get both her arms into a hold in one on his hands. She squirmed under him. "Jay!"

He was sick of it, her being a tease, her being with his best friend, knowing that she and Jay were meant to be. Messed up, but meant to be.

With his free hand he pulled down his boxers to his knees, and she saw his hard cock, standing erect and ready. His grip on her was too strong. She couldn't get away, and she wasn't sure if she wantedto. She tried to shut her legs but he was already between them. She felt his hot hard cock rubbing against her crotch, searching for that wet entrance.

"You dressed like a tease to meet me tonight," he was saying in her ear. His body was pressed against hers, his cock rubbing against her, the tip of his cockhead finally finding the wet entrance to her. He didn't push it in immediately. She tried to move away from him again, but with his free hand he grabbed her hip and suddenly forced himself deeply into her. She cried out and he put his hand over her mouth. They stared at each other. He started to slowly slide his cock out of her, until just the head was inside. Then, slowly, he slid back into her. "You did it purposely, didn't you? To be a tease?"

She tried to speak but his hand was still over her mouth.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" he knew it, cause he wanted it too. So badly. He was so damn jealous when he heard she got back together with Sean.

He slid his cock in and out, still holding her prone beneath him. In and out, his cockhead hitting all the right spots in her pussy with every thrust. "Can Sean make you come like I do?"

He was fucking her faster now. She closed her eyes, moaning into his hand. She started bucking her hips against his thrusting, trying to get more of his cock into her. Something primal had taken over in her. He took his hand off her mouth and she moaned louder. "Yes yes yes yes yes," she cried out. She wrapped her long legs around him at his hips, bucking her hips and using her legs to push him deeper inside of her.

"Tell me you're mine." he growled.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes," she cried out. She opened her eyes and realized what she had just done, and that it was too late. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her newly free arms around him, grabbing his ass with one of her hands, his cock filling her completely.

He grabbed her ass then and pulled her up with himself, and then sat down on the sofa, Emma on top of him, his cock still buried deep in her. He ran his hands up and felt up her tits, all remembering the times she visited his work to 'see Sean', but flashed these at him and the boys that worked at the shop. It drove Jay crazy.

All while Emma rode him hard, he groaned and clenched his eyes shut. She was bouncing up and down on him on the sofa, his cock hitting her in all the right spots, and then suddenly she was coming. She drove herself hard down onto his cock, dug her fingernails into his back, and cried out his name.

" _ **JAY**_!" She bucked her hips with him deep inside her, moving his cock around in her pussy, her pussy squeezing at his cock, pulling at it, trying to get more of his hot, hard, thick cock into her. He squeezed both her tits, hard, and she loved it, and then her intense orgasm began to subside.

She could barely catch her breath, and he hadn't come yet, so comforted her from her big climax by stroking her hair and leaning her forehead down on his as she caught her breath and closed her eyes.

She finally smiled, lazily, and he grinned back, kissing her hungerily. She pouted in between the kiss, knowing he hadn't come yet and wanted him too.

She knew exactly what to do. Slowly, careful to keep his cock inside her, she turned around, 180 degrees, so that her back was to him. He moved himself closer to the edge of the sofa, so she could get her high-heeled feet on the floor. He raised his eyebrow, shocked she was going to let him do this with her. She was always filled with surprises.

He grabbed hold of her hips, to help balance her, and started moving her up and down, taking his cock deep into her, and then all the way out to the head. They got into a rhythm. He slapped her ass whenever he wanted her to speed up. Emma was coming again before she knew it, his cockhead hitting all the right spots every time she went up and every time she went down.

"Ohhh gooddd." Jay said, tossing his head back against the couch in pleasure and lifted his head back up to watch her move on top of him, and he panted. Suddenly, using his grip on her hips, he pulled her hard down on his cock, and held her there. He leaned back and grabbed hold of her tits, pressing her body against his, and he bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper inside her than it had been yet. Then she felt his cock grow inside her, stretching her pussy like it had never been before. He held her tightly. She didn't know anything that big would ever fit inside her and let a big, hot, sexy squeel out.

Jay was sure that Sean could never make her squeal like this.

And then his cock exploded inside her. They screamed out in ecstasy as he shuddered and came, and she whimpered and gasped.

He held her for a moment, hugging her tightly. She kissed his cheek, and then he helped her off him. She sat down next to him on the sofa again, and he pulled her into his arms, leaning back on his couch like they were going to watch a movie and snuggle or something. He leaned forward for a second, and grabbed the joint from the ashtray. He relit it and took a hit and offered it to her in which she said no too. He nodded, and took it himself as they cuddled.

"Now, about that essay," Jay said.

"What essay?" Emma asked.

"The Old Man and the Sea." he grinned.

"Oh, right."

He grabbed the book near them on the coffee table, and sat it on her lap as he looked over her shoulder and began reading it aloud to her..

Emma smiled, and laid her head on his chest. She was glad they didn't have to talk about it, just enjoy it, for now. When she had drifted to sleep by his voice reading to her, he noticed her melt in his embrace and he looked down, closing the book quietly and finished his joint.

He narrowed his eyes, hating the way this girl made him feel that no other girl could. The worst part? She was his best friends girlfriend. She was Greenpeace.

He got more comfortable, wrapping his arms more around her, and nuzzled her neck. "Love you, GP."

He fell asleep next to her, missing the small smile spread upon her face and her next few words. "I love you too,"

...maybe they could talk about this in the morning.

"Always will."


End file.
